


Joey's Obsession

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Joey has been having a recurring dream and has decided to seek help online from an unknown cyber friend in stopping these dreams and his unhealthy obsession, we are not talking cats here. MxM, Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	Joey's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own, have any rights to the show Liv and Maddie. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.

 

Sorry for any out of characterness.

* * *

Joey Rooney awake suddenly; he was sweating and breathing heavily in the early hours of the morning. Without even pulling back the sheets he knew what he would find as he can feel the warmth of his cum easily. He grabbed his glasses and with his eyes adjusting to the dark, looked over towards Parker he was relieved to see that he was still asleep.

Throwing back the covers he examined the mess of his pant legs and winced. Going to the drawer, he looked for another pair and finding one, stripped his pants and used that to wipe off the remaining excess of cum on his thighs and spent cock. He put on the new pajama legs and started stripping off his top, his eyes glued in Parker direction, praying that his kid brother will remain asleep.

Completely changed he throw his dirty pajamas in the laundry basket than threw in his clothes from the previous day to further hide his shame. He crept out of the room and made his way to the computer, sitting down he turned it on and pondered on how best to proceed. Typing in his user password KitTyLuVjoeY246 made his way to his email account and started composing a new email.

I desperately need your advice man! I had another dream last night. Joey typed then stared at that line as he pondered how much and where exactly he should start.

Joey started relating his dream, his glasses reflecting the computer screen as he typed. By the end of it, he hoped he would receive some great advice if not at least he unburdened himself of his deepest fantasy and his greatest shame.

If Joey had known what was going to happen at home, he would have skipped out on his usual detour of visiting the local Cat Café and have gone straight home. As it was when he returned home, it was too an empty house free from his parents, sisters, and cats. Strangely his cute brother was not home dressed up in one of the many cute uniforms he usually puts on to show his appreciation of his gifts.

Little did Parker realize that the gifts were also for himself as he loves taking photos of him in them in varies poses. Today he was hoping for the sailor outfit again he has noticed the last time that it was beginning to be a tight fit. Joey gave his bulge a squeeze imaging the many photos he will take and use for wanking later. He searched the house checking to see if anyone was home, remembering to call out for Parker in the tunnels in case he was there.

Just as Joey started to believe he was alone and able to have a long wank he heard a noise in the backyard. He faces palmed himself as Maddie or Parker frequently spend their day out there. Disappointed in the change of plans and curious he made his way outside to check who it was.

There was Parker slumped in a chair, giving a groan and jerk as he sat there with a helmet on. The helmet had wires streaming out of the modified helmet that was attached to an old second-hand computer. A video seemed to play in the center of the screen, his mother followed by an image of Joey without his glasses on, he looked in Joey's opinion cooler, then the picture changed again to become Parker's friend Reggie. Reggie also seemed different somehow- hotter Joey thought as he realized his cock agreed with him and was getting excited. Reggie changed into the girls that Parker, Reggie, and Splat liked to watch Linda and Heather.

Joey could happily listen to Parker go on and on about the girls and his friends as he poses in his policeman suit or other while he happily snaps pictures but he was alarmed as Parker has not spoken or moved except for the occasional shake and groan. Freaking out he tried to get Parker to respond to his cries but when he failed that he started typing commands on the computer in hopes of shutting it down.

The images started displaying Parker himself dressed up as a fireman, then as Captain America, following that the one he had to bribe Parker to wear him as a Bengal Cat. The images were speeding up going through all the outfits; if Joey were in the right state of mind, he would have realized that it was displaying the same images that were on his phone until it changed again and showed a fictional image. Joey and Parker with no shirt the two gazing into one another eyes. Joey's hand is resting on Parker's chest. Before Joey fully registered the image, it changed to the two of them kissing.

"No, no, no" Parker ranted as he pounded the keyboard. He wanted to continue watching as he wanted this to happen in real life but he couldn't afford such distraction; he can't fail Parker by his selfishness if his life was in danger.

When the image changed to Joey groping Parker from the front while his other hand was down his pants at the back, Joey pushed down on the power button and set the blasted thing to shut down. He would have done it sooner but wasn't sure it was safe. Then again he supposed randomly typing in keys wasn't probably the best course of action either.

Joey rushed back to his brother's side he tried to rouse him once more and received the same result for his trouble. Taking off the helmet he studied his brother's face with a critical eye, and by all appearances, he seemed merely asleep. Scoping his unconsciousness brother he carried him to their room.

He laid him down gently on the younger boy's bed and took his hands on his own as he wished for someone to tell him he didn't screw up and that Parker will be fine. He looked so small and fragile in his own bed, his breathing shallow. Joey started unbuttoning the lab coat his brother wore while wishing he went straight home if he did they be laughing and chatting away while in the safety of their room.

Beneath the lab coat was the sailor suit that he hoped to see him in. But not now as it was much too tight, it to started to be unbuttoned and removed. Joey swallowed as more and more of Parker's chest was revealed to him. His cock was hard much to his disgust; he was willing to admit to himself he wanted to undress Parker, to stroke his lovely olive colored skin. With that, he placed his hand on the younger boy's chest and felt his heartbeat.

It unlike his own which was beating a mile a minute was slow and steady, and Parker still was not waking up, in fact, he seemed paler in this light. Grabbing his brothers hands, he raised him up so he can remove the clothing completely as Parker own weight pinned the clothing from behind.

With the lab coat, Sailor shirt and tie absent, Joey stopped and stared as he gently lowered the boy back down onto his mattress. He was pleased to see that Parker was beginning to show some muscles, while he was not fat he had no four or six pack, just a flat belly. His hands rubbed up and down trying to discover if Parker was cold or hot.

For the first time, Parker gave a response and moved a little while giving a soft purr. Stopping his hand, he talked to Parker asking if he was alright. The movement and purring immediately ceased. Returning to caressing his brother's chest he watched him intently, and the purring resumed. Life seemed to return to Parker's cheeks slowly; his tongue moistens his dry lips before retreating into his mouth.

Joey's mind flashed back to the last image on the computer monitor, the two of them kissing, he knew it was irrational, but the image before that was his hands on his chest the very thing that Parker has responded. Could kissing Parker be what he meant to do, or was he just looking for an excuse to lock lips finally with the cutie that was his brother?

His mind moved back and forth on the argument, and his lips mirrored his mental state as it moved closer to Parker puckered lips and back when he thought how absurd it was that he believed the computer that was the caused of this predicament was showing him how to revived Parker.

Licking his lips, Joey thought what was the worst that can happen? It's not like Parker will ever know. With that, he moved in and closed the distance. He felt Parker's unresponsive lips next to him, even in that state he was excited to lock lips with his brother. While moving away, he looked for any changes and was dismay to see none.

He felt foolish for thinking the blasted thing was giving help and wanted to return to the backyard and kick and yell at it. He also guiltily was happy for being excited to kiss him. He didn't use his tongue as, while a stupid notion, wanted it to be rememberable for both parties. While romantic as that notion was Parker will never sully his lips by kissing his brother.

He continued caressing Parker's chest; the soft, gentle purring filled the room comforting Joey that all was indeed not lost. It took the concerned oblivious teen several minutes to realize that Parker was developing a growing issue in the overly tight sailor pants.

Cursing his stupidity, he started undoing the button, pulling down the fly and tugging down the pants before comprehending on what he was doing. He looked up and saw no reaction; his eyes traveled down the slim build of his brother. His chest now showed signs of deep breathing; a smile lit up on Joey's face at that sight. His eyes traveled further down, and he saw the tighty whities he wore.

For some bizarre reason, the design was cat theme, and Joey groans seeing the top half of it, and the obvious bulged contained within. The groan was not due to the cat theme but the wet patch developing on the material, his hands started reaching out towards it. He could have sworn as his hands drew nearer feeling heat emitting from the little guy, not so little friend. As his hands was a mere inch away, he looked away as it made contact.

'God' he thought as his hand flex around the clad hard cock 'this is a dream come true.' It was wrong of him he knew, but for a few years now he dreamed and fantasized about the very thing his hand was groping, and he needed to see it in the flesh. His fingers curled under the waistband of his underwear taking note that Parker has begun growing a treasure trail. It wasn't exactly noticeable as it was just a few wisp of hair that begun to grow.

His cock was throbbing with excitement as more and more of Parker's dick was revealed to him, he raised one leg then pulled back the underwear as far as he could then the other and repeated till he got it off. He inhaled the underwear taking in the scent of Parker's crotch before dealing with his own predicament.

Freeing his own erection, he was now nude below the waist while his cute brother was completely nude. He examined Parker's erection knowing he may never have another opportunity. Parker cock had hair growing above his prick, but other than that was completely hairless. His balls have not dropped too far down, or he was excited enough to have it beginning to rise. He was two inches shorter than himself, but to Joey, it was impressive and… powerful. Like Joey himself, he was uncut cut with precum running down his shaft.

The precum was hypnotic, the shaft even more so. His finger moved towards it and touched the unclothed cock. It was soft and hard, a feeling of contentment overwhelmed Joey's senses with just that single touch. The precum ran onto and down his finger glittering in the dawning sunlight, calling for him, with no intention on Joey's behalf he removed his finger knowing it will soon return. The precum was raised it to his mouth his mouth open, the older Rooney's tongue came out and licked the droplet of precum from his finger.

The hand returned this time gripping it in a firm yet gentle grip he started stroking his fourteen-year-old brother till he grasped he was leaking precum on the bed, cupping his free hand he let his juices gather while he basked in masturbating Parker. Parker's cock was getting slippery from his own juices, and Joey's other hand was quickly gathering to much precum he hastily lap up his juices before returning it to its previous task. The aftertaste of his jism made him wonder how Parker's will taste.

Joey stopped stroking parker and licked the juices on his hand. He was not happy with the taste as he believed his own sweat and taste was dampening the true essence of his baby bro. With no choice in the matter in his opinion, he needed to taste him from the source.

As he started to lower and position himself in front of the young boy, he saw he would need two hands to be comfortable while he gave his first blowjob truly, and since he will be tasting Parker, it will only be fair to allow Parker to taste him. The small amount of precum he gathered was still warm in his palm and make brought it to Parker's lips and tilted his hand so a trickle of cum can escape and run into Parker's parted lips.

A sigh from Parker froze Joey in place a groan had the half nude 16-year-old backing away in fear.

"Joey?" the young boy asked hoarsely, trying to get up with his current feeble strength.

"Ye-ye-yeah?" he responded covering his hardon and wishing he was else.

"I don't feel so good." He mumbled, seemingly unaware of his current state.

"Uh.. I… Umm" stuttered Joey. He wanted to leave and get help but how to explain Parker's state? There is also the fact he seemed weak as a kitten and needed help.

"Are you leaving?" he asked baffled straining to see and only getting glimpses of blurs.

"N-n-no."

"I... I have a weird taste in my mouth," The tired-eyed boy murmured, "It's salty... What is it?" He said to himself.

Parker cock has started to deflate, while Parker seemed ignorant of his exposure.

"Di… did you like it?" Joey asked, wincing upon hearing the hopefulness in his own voice.

"Mmm, so good. Wouldn't mind some more" Was the reply.

Joey's cock throb with that remark. "I have some more on my hand; I kinda spilled it."

"Gimme Munch; I think it will help." Parker requested while trying to beckon him over.

"Are you sure like I said it's on my hands, the only way I can see you having more is if you lick it off."

Parker thought about it for a whole two seconds, "yeah, I don't know why but I am certain it will help me feel better, please Munch help me get some more off… What is it you didn't say."

"Uh, never mind that. Close your eyes I guess, and please keep them close."

Parker tried to look at Joey but still, everything seemed to be a blur, he was not even sure he was looking in the right direction. "Why?"

"It's the only way I get close enough for you to lick my hand."

"Fine then." Parker shut his eyes.

Hesitantly Joey made his way back to Parker's bed, fearful that at any time that he will spring his eyes open. "Here you go," Joey said, heart in his throat that now Parker knew he was right next to him that he will certainly open them now. Instead, he pokes his tongue out and like a newborn kitten started licking the cum off.

This afternoon Joey has found himself having overpowering desire to do things he wouldn't ordinarily do and once more another one hit while watching his brother's cute pinkish tongue lapping up his cum. He started masturbating while watching him, occasionally looking at Parker's soft cock while wishing he can suck it.

No matter how much cum Parker lick, his hand still seemed to have more for him to eat. Joey felt his orgasm and gasp; Parker shocked looked at him. "Whats wrong?" his attention on his brother who he can finally see was just on his face, so he didn't notice his half dress.

"I'm cumming!" he moaned

Shock Parker repeated "Cumming?" then the realization hits and he looked lower. "Cumming." Now he looked at Joey's hand still covered in cum, "I was licking cum?!"

The orgasm struck.

**And that is when I woke up Joey typed, Please any advice will be great, I can't keep on having these dreams and feelings for my brother.**

Joey hit sent. 47 minutes later he got a reply; it was a short reply asking if the costumes he bought and Parker supposedly model for him.

**NO!, we don't do that in real life, and you miss the point I really need some advice on what to do here!**

This time the response was almost immediate and contain only two words.

**Fuck him.**

More is on the way, promise! – H.


End file.
